Protector
by goddessoflightandshadow
Summary: What if Jace wasn't their to captivate Clary on her birthday? What if Alec was their to step in? How does Alec really feel about Clary? And how does she feel about Alec? Lets find out. Alec/Clary Jace/Clary


_**Hey guys!**_

_**This is an entry for Holly-Mae Clarissa's TMI contest.**_

_**Author: goddessoflightandshadow**_

_**Summary: What if Jace wasn't their to captivate Clary on her birthday? What if Alec was their to step in? How does Alec really feel about Clary? And how does she feel about Alec? Lets find out. Alec/Clary Jace/Clary**_

_**Pairing: Alec/Clary, mostly one sided Jace/Clary**_

_**Time Frame: City of Bones**_

_**Note: I am a firm Malec shipper. But this pairing is super cute to me, so I decided to give it a try. No flames, and please review! :D**_

Clary silently walked beside Jace through the dark streets of Brooklyn as they made their way to the vampire hotel. Her head was still whirling from everything that had happened earlier that night. Really, she hadn't had time to think ever since she saw Jace stabbing some_thing _in Pandemonium.

She was feeling very guilty, guilty because she'd gotten her best friend Simon involved in this mess. It wasn't fair to him, and Clary could only hope that he was safe.

The speed that they were walking was causing the already short dress(read:shirt) that she was wearing to ride up even more between her thighs. "This dress is too short." she muttered, annoyed with how it was limiting her range of motion.

"I think it looks just right." Jace said,smirking.

Clary blushed, remembering what Alec had said back at the Institute. _"She looks like someone who's name should be on a bathroom stall."_

Clary wondered what her mother would think of all this, from the demons, to Jace, to the Institute, to the fact that after a couple days, her not-yet-sixteen year old daughter was apparently dressing like a hooker. It didn't matter though, because they still didn't know where she was. Needing a distraction, Clary said, "So tell me about Alec."

Jace smiled like he was thinking about the good old days. "Alec is my parabatai. That means that we are bound so tightly together that we are closer then brothers, as they say. You see this rune here?" He stopped walking for a second to show her the marking next to his heart. Clary's mind whispered to her that it meant an unbreakable bond.

"Both Alec and I would lay down our lives for each other. We are bound by soul, body, blood...Theirs nothing I wouldn't do for him."

"Wow." Clary said. "That sounds really special. You must love Alec a lot."

"Of course I do. He's my brother." Jace smirks. "You should've been their to see what we got up to when we were kids. Alec and I would cut all the hair off of Izzy's dolls with our seraph blades, or we'd hide important things deep in the Institute. We'd switch the salt and sugar, the baking powder and baking soda. Water and vinegar."

Clary shook her head laughing. "You sound like you were naughty children."

"We were." His eyes glittered. "I think that's why we always eat take out. Oh yeah and Izzy cant cook to save her life."

"Alec is the type of person that would do anything to help those he loves. Like you, but quieter. He's pretty serious, but if you knew him, he's funny sometimes too. He's smart, and he protects Izzy and I, whether we need it or not. Alec's a straightforward, good guy."

Clary started to ask another question when Jace put his hand over her mouth. Looking up, Hotel Dumort stood tall above them. A feeling of fear started to fill her, when she remembered that Jace was beside her. Clary also recalled that she was to a shadowhunter.

Clary was _born for this._

* * *

They barely made it out alive. They probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for the werewolves, the ones that weren't supposed to be their anyway. Simon was safely in Clary's bag, and they were flying across the city and it was beautiful. They were beaten up, bruised, battered and broken. But they were gloriously alive.

And in this world, it seemed like that was beauty in itself.

Unfortunately, the sun started to rise. Bikes with demon energies only worked in darkness, and the bike started a forceful decent. Jace told me to hang on and I did, like my life depended on it. Which, she supposed that it did.

Clary shut her eyes, and felt her leg scrape against the asphalt painfully. She fell back on her arm too, but besides that she seemed fine. Right at that moment, Simon transformed, luckily with his clothes still on. "Simon?" she breathed.

"Clary!" Simon hurried over to lift the bike off of them, and captured her in a hug when she was able to stand. "Thank you for saving me."

"Always, Simon. You'd do the same for me."

The three of them stumbled home, bloody and weak. When they finally got their, Hodge started off of them right away. Clary hung her head, feeling guilty already.

"Hodge. Don't yell at Clary. Its not her fault. Besides, she needs to be healed." Clary looks up to see Alec standing in the shadow of the hall, his dark hair falling into his eyes that are the color of the darkest winter night. His skin was pale, porcelain really, like the snow on that same night.

She followed him as if entranced. "Alec..." she spoke after a bit. "It is my fault. I asked Jace to help me find Simon. I should be getting yelled at, not him."

Alec sighed. "Jace thinks he need to save the world. Sometimes I think he wants to die trying. But when he brings someone else into it, someone who isn't ready for a situation like that..." he turned to face her. "That's when it gets serious."

Clary stopped breathing for a moment. The way that Alec was staring at her, like she was a puzzle that he wanted to solve, made her feel lightheaded.

"Jace could've easily told Izzy and I, and the four of us would've gone. Then you would've been safer. Clary you are too precious to be lost. Now lets get you to the Infirmary."

When they got there, Clary was still unable to form coherent thoughts. Alec sat her down on the bed, and took out his stele. "This may sting a bit, but... may I?" he gestured to he bleeding leg. She nodded, and barely winced.

"Wow. You're good. For a Mundie." he smiled a little, so she'd know he was joking. Clary laughed. Alec placed one more rune on her.

"Now rest, Clary. I'll be back in a couple hours, if that's alright."

"Of course Alec." she closed her eyes, and almost instantly she started to drift off.

She felt a brushing of lips over her own, when Alec must have thought she was asleep.

Clary smiled, before relinquishing herself to Morpheus' grasp.

* * *

She woke up feeling refreshed, and replenished. Clary was surprised to find a stack of clothes at the end of the bed. They weren't hers, but the couldn't have been Izzy's either, as they were much more Clary's speed. A Rolling Stones band tee, that was pretty large on her, Clary's own converse, and jean that may have belonged to Izzy when she was more conservative, as they weren't overly tight or ripped.

Clary put her hair in a ponytail, and tucked her shirt in. She even used they lip gloss that Izzy forced her to keep for "emergencies". The door opened, and in walked Alec. He smiled shyly at her, and Clary felt her heart warm.

"I was just about to go find you, Alec."

"Really? Well I guess I got here just in time. You look nice."

"Thanks!"

"Love the shirt."

"So do I! I'm a huge fan." Clary exclaimed.

"Same.. that's my shirt."

"Oh" she blushed.

"Um... I wanted to take you somewhere."

"What for?"

He shook his head, amusement in his features. "Come on."

* * *

Alec led Clary to the library. Their was a spiraling stair case in the back. He helped her up it, grasping he hand in his strong grip.

"Happy birthday Clary."

She gasped. The room was a little hidden alcove. There was a big picture window, with a seat below it. There were pillows strewn everywhere, and books upon books. But that wasn't all. The room was alight with pretty tea lights. On the table was a cake bearing the number sixteen. Even a few wrapped things were on the table.

Clary turned to Alec and nearly tackled him with a hug. He could smell her shampoo, lilacs and vanilla. "Did you do all this for me, Alec?"

"Yeah I guess." he looked at his shoes. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." she breathed. "I'd nearly forgotten it was my birthday."

"I know. That's why I had to remind you."

She smiled, and blushed when she realized they were still embracing. Alec gestured for her to sit in the window seat. He light all sixteen candles on the cake and brought it toward her.

"Are we going to wait for Jace and Izzy?" she asked.

"Nope. Jace is busy and Izzy is out with one of her boy toys. Besides, I like this better as more of a _private party_."

"Oh." Clary once again blushed prettily.

"Now." Alec said. "Make a wish Clary. And make it count."

Clary closed her eyes, and wished for her mother's safety, and that she'd be found soon and safe. She opened her eyes to see Alec's face, who looked mysterious in the candlelight. She wished for him too.

Then she blew out all of the candles at once.

"That means your wish came true."

She looked at him from under her lashes. "I hope so."

They ate the cake that was surprisingly delicious. It was chocolate with vanilla icing, her favorite.

"Hey Alec? How did you know it was my birthday anyway?"

He smirks. "I did my research. I'll show you some other time. Because its time for presents now."

"Alec. You didn't need to get me anything-"

"Its nothing Clary. They're just things you would've already had if you had grown up as a shadowhunter." He passed the first package to her.

Clary unwrapped it, finding a book called the Shadowhuter Codex. "Its really a guide to our world." Alec told her. She touched the inscription, that bore her name. He handed her the next package, one much smaller.

"A stele?" she breathed.

"Yes. If you allow me, I will give you your first permanent rune. If you were younger, you'd get it for something brave. All you've done is brave things, so I think you deserve one."

This time, she didn't wait for Alec to ask for her permission. She pulled down her sleeve, revealing the green strap of her bra. Blushing for the millionth time, she moved that as well. Alec looked nervous, but touched the stele to her skin with practiced grace.

"Its-"

"Fortitude."

"How did you know..."

"It spoke to me. Like a whisper."

"Hmm. It may not outwardly appear to do much, but it will give you inner strength, resolve, and will in battle and life."

"Thank you Alec. It's beautiful."

Alec removed his hand from her, and immediately she felt the loss. "And lastly..." He presented her with a piece of paper and a sheath.

The paper was like one of those coupons you give your parents, that will say something like 'will wash car' and when they want to, they'll give it to you and you'll have to do it.

This coupon entitled her to receive fighting and sword lessons from Alec. Inside the sheath was a seraph blade.

"Its gorgeous."

"Ironically, his name is Alexander. It means protector. Which is what I want to be for you Clary."

Her green eyes met his blue. Unable to control herself any longer, she grabbed Alec and pulled him to her. Their lips met, and it was like a supernova was happening behind her eyes. This is what its supposed to feel like. Kisses were supposed to captivate you.

Clary wanted nothing more then to drown in Alec. He gripped her waist, and she straddled him, wrapping her legs around him. Their kiss deepened, and she needed to breathe, but she didn't want to stop. He finally pulled away, and they rested their foreheads together, panting. They smiled at each other, and Clary hadn't felt happier since she'd been in this world of demons and angels.

"Clary."

"Yes?"

"Would you go out with me? Because ever since I first saw you, I've been drawn to you. I cant help myself any longer. I want you to be mine. And I-"

She kissed him again, erasing all of his doubts and fears.

"Alec. I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
